


[podfic] Pearlescent

by growlery



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Weapons, spoilers through Legs From Here to Homeworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: For eruthros's prompt: "Pearl has always been into Bismuth, but she never felt like she could love someone else while Rose was alive. Now: who do you belong to? NOBODY."





	[podfic] Pearlescent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pearlescent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500250) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



[download link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0311.zip) (9.6MBMB)  
[podbook download link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0312.zip) (2.4MB)  
10:35


End file.
